


Trick or Treat

by cunningdeb



Series: Allen-Lambert series [3]
Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, Kris Allen - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cunningdeb/pseuds/cunningdeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Kris are taking their daughter out for her first night of trick or treating. The only problem is what to wear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> I've written lots of stories in this series jumping all over the timeline continuum so please bear with me, they won't be posted in chronological order.
> 
> In this story, Hannah is 6 years old and their son Joshie is one-year-old.

“So, any plans for Halloween?”

Kris and Adam were having coffee with some other parents after a PTA meeting. Halloween was two weeks away and the prominent topic of conversation with everyone was holiday plans and costumes.

Kris sipped his coffee and answered the other parent. “Well, we’re taking Hannah out door to door for the first time. She’s been to parties but we think she’s finally old enough to enjoy it.”

“And after that,” Adam added, “we’re going out toa private party ourselves.”

The other parents talked about their plans and then the subject of costumes came up.

“So, what are you going as?”

Adam face lit up. He loved telling people about his costume. Halloween was his favorite holiday of the year. “Well, I’m going to be a va…”

“We’re not sure yet,” Kris interrupted, ignoring his husband’s annoyed expression. “It kind of depends on what Hannah wants to be. You know, whole unified theme and everything.”

“Yeah,” Adam said, rather sarcastically, “We’re regular Martha Stewarts.”

Adam let Kris’ behavior slid until they were in the car driving home.

“What was with cutting me off? You know I’m going as a vampire.”

“Haven’t you run out of versions yet?”

“As long as there’s air in my body, there will be a different vampire every year.”

“Well, couldn’t you try something different this year?” Adam gave Kris a ‘I-don’t-think-so’ look but Kris pushed on. “Can I be honest with you?”

“Please.”

“I don’t want you to freak out our daughter or her friends. Being a blood sucking, sexy as hell vampire in West Hollywood is perfect, but don’t you think you should tame it down for the early hours. Remember last year, when Hannah saw you in your Nosferatu costume?”

“How could I forget?” 

Last Halloween, he decided to go as the 1920s German movie vampire. Frankly, it was terrifying. Hannah buried her face in her nanny’s skirt until Adam quickly got out of the house and they ended up having to tell her it wasn’t her Papa at all because she wouldn’t go near him.

“But this year, my costume is no where near that scary and I won’t change until we come home.”

They pulled into their driveway and headed to the door.

“It’s not just that,” Kris continued, “did you forget there’s a theme to the party tonight? Famous lovers of all time?”

“Real original.”

“That’s beside the point. If you were a vampire, who would I be? Dracula wasn’t all that monogamous.”

Adam drew Kris into his arms and playfully nipped his neck. “You could go as a blood bank; vampires love their blood.”

Kris laughed. “Be serious.”

“I am serious.”

They headed upstairs to kiss the kids good night.

“Let’s just wait until Hannah tells us want she wants to dress up as and we’ll take it from there.”

 

~~*~~

Being six years old, Hannah had a hard time thinking of ideas. Mrs. Willowby suggested she dress up like a character from one of her favorite TV shows. About one week before Halloween, she was watching TV with her Daddy and made up her mind.

“Daddy! That’s what I want!”

“What Sweetpea?”

“That’s what I want to be!” She pointed at the screen.

Kris beamed. “That’s a wonderful idea Hannah. You will look so adorable.” He gave her a big hug and tickled her. She giggled and two others characters came on the screen.

Kris was inspired.

 

~~*~~

 

“You have got to kidding me?”

“It’s perfect!”

“Kris, it’s perfectly embarrassing! I won’t do it.”

The boys were in their studio, sorting through music. “You have to admit it’s perfect. Hannah and Joshie will look absolutely adorable…”

Adam smiled softly. “I can’t argue with you there.”

“… and we won’t scare any children…”

“Wanna bet?”

“… and it fits in with the party theme.”

Adam leaned against the piano, crossing his arms. “I hate to shatter your delusion but they aren’t lovers.”

“Of course they are.”

“They don’t even share a bed.”

“Neither did Lucy and Ricky and they had a kid!”

“You realize we’re going to look ridiculous.”

“You realize we’re doing this for our kids.”

“That’s a low blow.”

“Yes. So, are you in?”

“Do I get some say in the makeup?”

“Of course.”

“Good, cause as liberal as I am, I don’t want to look like I have a bright yellow dildo on my head.”

 

~~*~~

 

Trick or treat time descended upon the Allen-Lambert household. Mrs. Willowby was getting the kids ready and the boys were helping each other. They’d discovered it was hard to find a pre-made outfit if you didn’t want to look like a life size Muppet so they went out and bought the bits and pieces individually and put together the look themselves. 

It took a while to get ready because they couldn’t stop laughing. There was a fine line between adorable funny and freakishly scary; that’s why they decided against completely painting their faces yellow and orange. Instead, they were going to channel the inner essences of Bert and Ernie, with a few carefully chosen accessories.

Adam helped Kris make his hair stick up all over his head and painted his nose red and then Adam flattened down the sides and back of his hair and made the rest on top stand up straight. Kris, in turn, painted Adam’s nose orange and helped stick on his unibrow. They hadn’t been able to find the striped shirts so when they came across similar fabric, Mrs. Willowby was willing to make the shirts for them. With both men in baggy brown pants and white sneakers with red laces, Adam put on his white turtle neck and vertically stripped shirt and Kris but on his horizontally stripped shirt.

“Do we have everything?” Kris asked, checking for his wallet and keys.

“Don’t forget this,” Adam reminded him, handing ‘Ernie’ his rubber duckie. He felt his own pockets making sure he had his own wallet as well as his paperclip collection chain.  
“If anything, we should get prizes for the funniest costumes tonight.”

‘Ernie’ yanked ‘Bert’ into his arms and kissed him thoroughly until his nose glowed. 

“Thanks for being adorkable for your family.”

“I’d do anything, even suffer humiliation, for all of you.”

Their bedroom door burst open and in ran a turquoise and purple fairy. Hannah wanted to dress like little Abby Cadabby. They found a washable hair color to turn her blonde locks purple and they were up in bouncy pigtails. Her dress was iridescent with wings that moved back and forth on their own and she held a fluffy wand and danced around in purple ballet shoes. She had blue eye shadow and big pink freckles.

Mrs. Willowby was right behind her with Joshie. She was staying home to take care of the trick or treaters so the men were taking the baby with him, even though he’d probably sleep through the entire thing. Still, they couldn’t pass up the chance to turn him into the cute furry red monster. Adam snuck up on him and coochy coochy cooed his tummy, instantly turning the little boy into Tickle Me Elmo.

“Hannah, you’re so pretty!” Kris exclaimed, scooping her up and making his duck quack.  
She giggled. “What do you think of our costumes?”

She looked at them and grinned as wide as her face. “Silly!”

“Silly’s good. At least we didn’t freak her out. Ready to go Sweetpea?” Elmo reached out for Bert and they headed downstairs.

“We’ll be back with the kids by seven.”

“I’ll be here. Take care everyone. Be safe!”

 

~~*~~

 

Bert and Ernie were a hit, not only on the trick or treat circuit but at the adults only party they attended later in West Hollywood. They lost track of how many time they were asked to laugh like their characters, Kris with Ernies’ ‘hehehehehehehehe’ and Adam with Bert’s machine gun like ‘uuhuhuhuhuhuhuh’. They drank and ate and danced and made out, Bert making Ernie’s duck quack and Ernie handcuffing Bert with his paperclip chain.

Back at home, the trophy for funniest costume sat on their mantle while the best buddies proved that Muppets do indeed have something below their waists.

Sappy Halloween :)


End file.
